Massaging devices for sexual stimulation are known in the art from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,751 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,692. These are mainly devices in a shape and appearance simulating a male member, which have incorporated therein means for generating mechanical vibrations. In the massaging devices known so far, the means for generating mechanical vibrations typically include an electric motor, on the shaft of which a vibration element having an unbalance is mounted. Thereby, upon rotation of the electric motor, a vibration is generated, which extends generally orthogonally to the longitudinal extension of the housing, since the axis of the electric motor is arranged parallelly to the housing axis. In the massaging devices known insofar, vibrations of relatively high frequency and low stroke are generated. In addition, disturbing noises with the frequency of the vibrations will in most cases be caused. All this is disadvantageous for the application of the massaging device, as this is perceived as rather disturbing.
The massaging devices of the type mentioned above are for example known in the art from the documents DE 29913641 U1, DE 2310862 A, and DE 19615557 A1. In the first document above, the means for generating mechanical vibrations are loudspeaker elements, the loudspeaker axis of which is arranged parallelly or coaxially with respect to the cylinder axis of the housing. Due to the use of loudspeakers, the generated vibrations have a relatively high frequency with a minimum stroke in the direction of the cylinder axis. In the subject matter of DE 19615557, only a front end of the housing is vibrated and not the whole body. Consequently, the massage effect is rather low. In the subject matter of the document DE 2310862, the direction of the vibrations remains unclear.
In massaging devices for the purposes mentioned above, it is generally desirable that on the one hand, the massaging device itself as a whole performs vibrations, that on the other hand, these vibrations have a relatively high amplitude, and finally that the vibrations occur in directions parallelly to the housing axis of the cylindrical housing, as this will have a significantly improved massage effect. In addition, it is desirable that such a massaging device can be operated very quietly, preferably practically noiselessly.
A massaging device, which solves the above problems in an essentially excellent manner, is known from the document WO 2009/152813 A1. In the insofar known massaging device, details are however improvable, particularly with respect to the impact elements, which limit or dampen the movements of the core in the areas of motion reversal. I.e. the used springs and/or foam materials or the like may, on one hand, “break down” at very high vibration amplitudes of the core, with the result that impacts and related noise are noticeable, both of which are uncomfortable. In addition, particular foam materials used as impact elements wear over time and lose their cushioning effect, again with the consequence of increasingly noticeable impacts and audible noise. Finally, energy consumption and overall length can further be optimized.